Kung Fu Panda: Combat With Food
by SLRisme
Summary: It has been a few weeks sense the battle with Tai Lung, and Po has a new mission just for Tigress while Shifu is gone for a few days. He wants too teach her how too... Cook? Idea for story by Kidgeki.
1. Questing The Wrong Master

88888888

88888888

Hey, it's me!

This is another Kung Fu Panda story, and yes this is also with Tigress and Panda, or Po depending on who you are. I do not want too say 'request', in fact this is rather an amazing idea from someone called 'Kidgeki', a person who has amazing ideas, but still makes me wonder.

So, this story is out too you and your ideas you get from cook shows! ;)

Also, the lyrics were changed by me, but the real lyrics were by Sam Concepcion.

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

And let me start….

88888888

Title:

"Good morning, Master Shifu."

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had bowed too their master, each showing their respect as their eyes were only on him. Well; kinda… Po's eyes had slipped off a bit too look at Tigress, who was looking at the corner of her golden eyes mixed with amber and Scarlet too also see his dark blue eyes with the mixture of gray in them.

The smaller, and much older master had seen this, but only let a soft smile go across his features as his eyes wandered over all of them bowing down too him. They had grown so much, defiantly Tigress sense she was a cub, and he had just now realized how much of a beautiful woman she had grown up too be. And if she did choose Po too be with, then so be a wonderful life.

Raising his hand up, the others rose up with a broad smile on each of their faces as they waited for what his orders were going too be. "I shall not be your master for a while, I must go and talk too the guards up at Peace Valley, so Po shall be your master."

"AW SWEET! REALLY?"

Shouting, the Panda looked rather enthusiastic about this, as the three other males in the Furious Five groaned, while the females just smiled calmly. Po had already done this once before, but only for a few hours, and he wasn't so bad, in fact it was like being at the 'River Of Tranquility'.

Calm, relaxing, and just fun too be with friends.

"Yes, but this time they must train, I know about last time and I'll let it slide, but no more!"

"Yes… But I wanted too ask you a question."

"Okay, ask it."

"In private, Master."

"Fine…"

With a sigh, both of the figures were about too walk outside of the training room, until Po turned around and held, for the first time in about a few weeks, a solemn look on his face. "All of you guys should start doing your regular training, or I'll make you bow down too me and tell me how awesome I am with my awesome Kung Fu skills!" A smirk crossed upon his face, the group staring at him, except Tigress who was heading off too train, while the others just stared.

"I was serious by the way."

With that, the others hurried right behind her, making jokes about him as Shifu and Po headed outside, leaving the doors open so the morning Sunlight hit them. Going through chains, ripping them off at the same time, and using them as weapons was Tigress' new training, but she wasn't focused on her training.

She was more focused on Po.

She had grown fond of him; he wasn't that bad of a guy, sure… Rather strange, but he was a sweet heart and was only trying new things. Yeah; and his way of trying too give you a compliment was also rather strange, it was still sweet. Po truly was the Dragon Warrior, he brought peace too the valley, too Shifu.

And too her.

"_I was just wondering about what you'd think if I made Tigress…"_

Her body froze, hearing her name made her ears twitch, turning around slightly as her body did the same. Seeing this, Monkey, who was messing with a steel ball with going through chains, 'accidentally' threw his ball by the door. "Oh dear, Monkey, you lost your ball. Seeming as though I'm doing something, Viper is dodging fire, Crane is stretching and you're trying not too get killed… I guess Tigress has too get it…"

Mantis, rather more sarcastic then he should have been, laughed as the other joined him; Monkey was just leaning on the jumping hole, Crane was just leaning against the large, bowl like thing he balanced on as Viper was just resting on the side. Yeah, they **really** couldn't get the ball. With a tiny smile though, Tigress walked away from her training ground, dropping her chains as she went towards the door, just bending down too pick up the ball. Getting back up a bit, she caught Po's eyes, which held something mysterious too them by the way, as he gave a soft smile, responding back too Shifu with a grin, but still looked at her.

"Oh don't worry… I think she'll _love_ this lesson… I know I _will_…"

'_Love and lesson? He will love it? On no… Shifu would__** never **__agree too that!'_ Her thoughts took over, thinking of the worst things possible, as she took a step back when Po took a step forward back into the training room. When she took a step away from him, he raised his 'eyebrow' at her, reaching out too her. Quickly, and almost terrified, she pulled her hand away before he could grab it, making a shock yet; despondent look go across his features.

'_How dare you ask him too do something like that too me, and my own master agreed too it, both of my masters! I will not be that willing of my own body!'_

Taking another step back in fear, she wobbled a bit until her whole body fell back, letting a shock cry leave her lips. "Grab her!" Crane cried out, all of them reaching out towards her, as the female didn't even prepare herself; she had only closed her eyes. But then something grabbed onto her wrist, it felt like cold metal, as she was pulled back up quickly before landing on the pointed swords that were straight up. Aw yes, Shifu had changed his trainings, and they were much more deadly.

"Whoa! Thank the Dragon!" Viper cried out with a hopeful smile, as the Tiger's eyes snapped open; too feel her own body being pulled by force towards something, as her eyes only looked down at her wrist. There, on her wrist, was the chains she dropped were now wrapped around it, whoever did grab her was rather quick and she thanked them.

Looking up at who saved her, she snarled and tried too pull back, but failed miserably.

"Let go of me you disgusting Panda! You filthy pile of ruined sushi! You…!" Crying out towards him, he was still pulling her towards him with the chains wrapped around her as he still held the despondent look.

"So you've heard our conversation…"

"Yes I did! And you're a sick, twisted master for believing that I would ever do that without my permission!"

"I didn't think you would be mad about me…"

"I am mad! And I'm also mad at Shifu for giving you **permission** too do that too me! I can't believe you, you the Dragon Warrior, doing that too me!"

"Wanting too teach you…"

"**HA**! Teach me what? How you bend? How I thought you were my friend and you want too do that too me? What's wrong with you?!"

Being pulled even harder, her body had fallen against the Panda's own body, as she noticed the tiny smirk on his face, with the bit of concern look too it and confusion.

"How too cook."

_To be continued… _

**DUHUHUH!**

…_Hehe… Sorry, had too…_

88888888

Hey, give me reviews, tell me what you liked and didn't like, and I'll see you later!

88888888


	2. Don't Disobey This Master

88888888

88888888

Hey, it's me!

This is another Kung Fu Panda story, and yes this is also with Tigress and Panda, or Po depending on who you are. I do not want too say 'request', in fact this is rather an amazing idea from someone called 'Kidgeki', a person who has amazing ideas, but still makes me wonder.

So, this story is out too you and your ideas you get from cook shows! ;)

Also, the lyrics were changed by me, but the real lyrics were by Sam Concepcion.

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

And let me start….

88888888

Title: Don't Disobey This Master

"H… Huh?"

Staring at him in shock, she looked at him as she watched the smirk grew even more on his face, while the others had only given her a confused look. "What did you think the Dragon Warrior was talking about?" Shifu, who seemed as clueless as the others about this, asked as Po had only stared down at Tigress with that grin of his.

His eyes were dancing with a teasing matter that told her he knew what she was talking about.

…Right now she hated that Panda…

"Yes, I thought sense you have mastered your training, and the others still aren't done, that I could teach you how too cook. You know, the easy stuff first then the harder things, it'll be so awesome teaching a master like you how too cook!"

Ignoring Shifu's question, Tigress gave a frown at the Panda who was letting her lean against him, as his grin slowly faded away. The others, as in the Furious Five, coughed and mumbled words that Po couldn't hear, but Tigress knew what her companions were mumbling about. Her eyes saddening up, and turning away slightly, she pushed herself away from him as she looked up at him with a fake smile.

"Even if my training has been mastered, I should still work on it a bit more…"

Po had leaned back towards her though, ignoring the others eyes on them, Tigress looking up at him as she felt her bottom lip tremble. If he could see past her fur, she would be blushing scarlet right now. Then again, it seemed like he could see her blushing, because he was still giving her that same grin.

"And why should you?"

"…Because; what if someone else attacks and if I trained a bit more with the others, that little bit of strength might save us, and including the valley."

"That's very true, if that did happen, but I doubt it will."

"It still means I **should** train."

"But you **will** train, girl! **After** Shifu comes back!"

"_Shifu, when are you coming back?"_

Her voice held some kinda of rage too it with the mixture of frustration, the same emotions on her face, ad Po only held a smirk mixed with a bit of an angered look, why did Tigress have too be for fierce about this? Coughing, the older master looked down at the ground, ribbing the back of his neck as Crane moaned, putting down his head.

"Oh, just a day or two… Maybe, oh… I don't know… _A few weeks_..."

She had almost missed the last part, **almost**… But when her eyes turned too him too give him one of the most hated looks in her life, Shifu had only frowned, sighing softly and turned away in shame. "Do not worry, my student. Cooking isn't all that bad, and defiantly if Po is teaching you."

"Yeah, just look at him, he can tell you the best foods from the worst…"

Getting smacked in the face by Viper's tail, Mantis only sighed as Crane and Monkey gave soft, mocking laughter at him. "A few weeks?! But Shifu, master… You can not do this too me!"

"Aw jeez! You make it seem as though I am going to do too you what you thought of earlier! Which I'm not by the way, not that I wouldn't want too, I mean you're rather sexy… I mean pretty! Not pretty, I mean beautiful… I… Ugh…"

The other four busted out laughing, trying their best too calm down. While Shifu was shaking his head, Tigress just merely smirked, taking a step back from him as Po let his head lean down a bit in embarrassment. Finally, after a few moments of letting them laugh, the Panda lifted up his hand in the air as his eyes went back up too look at her own dancing, mocking, teasing eyes.

"That wasn't important, this is important. This is only cooking, not training for hours beyond hours too get smacked in the stomach or getting totally getting beat up by some little training kid toy." Waiting calmly for Mantis too give off a laugh, he started talking again, while watching the smirk on Tigress' face bloom even more.

"Read my lips. It's. Just. Cooking. Nothing more then that, and I think it'll be great for you too learn!" Sighing softly, Tigress shook her head, looking back up at him as the tip of some of her fur covered the tip of her left eye. "Po, it doesn't matter. If I don't want too cook, then I don't want too!" Laughing the conversation off like it was nothing; she turned away, walking down back towards her training ground.

"Are you disobeying your master?"

Turning around, her eyes caught Po's as Shifu gave a low moan under his breath. If they were going too be like this when he was gone, he should just pray that someone did attack them. It would be a lot better then their useless arguing, Tigress wasn't letting this go, and neither was Po.

"What?"

"You heard me… Are you going too disobey your master, or do this with the satisfaction of knowing you can do something that others can't?"

"Po… I don't think…"

"Are you going too disobey your master?"

"I…"

"Are you going too?"

Sighing, the others watched as her head went down, closing her eyes and shaking her head at him. Cooking was not her thing, and the others knew about this, yet; they still kept silent and said nothing. Biting her lower lip, her knees and feet hit against each other, making a straight line as she rose her body up a bit.

"No, master… I will not disobey you."

"Good… Then in about an hour or two, I want you too meet me at the Tree of Tranquility. We'll start there, and the rest of you will keep on training the same way like you always would…"

With the Panda and Tiger frowning, they both turned away from each other, Po heading outside the doors as Tigress headed back too her training grounds. Shifu looked at one, then too the other, as his own grim frown formed upon his face, letting the same sigh as earlier leave his lips.

"Master Shifu…" Crane whispered by his side, making sure Tigress couldn't hear him, even though she was in her own thoughts. "What's the point of teaching her how too cook? We all know she can't from last time, and this won't help her with training or Kung Fu at all…"

"Aw yes, she can not… Then again…" Shifu said, softly as he watched the female ripe off a few more chains, but noticing that her body had weaken, which happens too most people when they are upset. "We all didn't believe Po could be the Dragon Warrior, but now all of you call him master."

With that, the four warriors, not including Tigress who wasn't listening, just stared at him in shock, watching their master walk away calmly. He was right, none of them believe Po was the Dragon Warrior, but then they got smacked in the face by their laughing, inner selves.

Frowning, Tigress leaned her arm against the wall, her head bending down too lean against her arm as a sigh left her lips.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Po…"

_To be continued… _

88888888

I don't think it was as humorous as the last chapter, but things will get better.

Hey, give me reviews, tell me what you liked and didn't like, and I'll see you later!

88888888


	3. Like A Peach

88888888

88888888

Hey, it's me!

This is another Kung Fu Panda story, and yes this is also with Tigress and Panda, or Po depending on who you are. I do not want too say 'request', in fact this is rather an amazing idea from someone called 'Kidgeki', a person who has amazing ideas, but still makes me wonder.

So, this story is out too you and your ideas you get from cook shows! ;)

Also, the lyrics were changed by me, but the real lyrics were by Sam Concepcion.

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

And let me start….

88888888

Title: Like A Peach

"_Ugh… He's late for his __**own**__ thing…"_

Yelling out in anger and frustrating, the female Tiger, Tigress, fell under the peach tree, cursing afterwards. Po wasn't here, it had been two hours after her training and he wasn't here. And the worst part was he wanted her here for she could meet him. Hitting her hand on the tree, a peach broke off the branch, rolling down another branch, then another branch, until it landed into her hand that slammed against the tree.

"You know…" Tigress started mumbling too herself, while pulling her hand too her eyes too see the fruit closer. "You and I are both alike. You're waiting for other peaches too come up, and I'm waiting for a late, stupid, Panda for this date. I guess you have better luck then me, huh?"

"Do you always talk too fruit about stupid, awesome Pandas?"

With a half scream and half shout, her hand with the peach in it spun around too almost smack the face of the Panda who had sneaked up on her and whispered too her. I said almost though, because the larger, with more muscle and fat on it, hand grabbed onto her own hand, pulling her against him. They gazed at each other, neither one of them wanting too break it.

Though, Po could tell that Tigress was not the type too do this so, he turned away with a slight laugh.

"I do not always talk too fruits," She started talking, letting her eyes look across his now despondent face, noticing he was still holding her hand too his own face. "I also talk too vegetables, but you know how **they** are, just always making fun of you, like Mantis."

Both of their mouths fell in a gap, did she just really make a joke that made fun of one of her companions? Not even ready for it, and besides he wouldn't control himself anyway, the Panda busted out into uncontrollable laughter, while Tigress was trying herself too calm down in laughter.

The morning Sun rays hit across her fur, and with her face shinning with that gorgeous smile of hers, and that laugher… Oh… That laugher, she truly did look amazing. There was just no ending too how amazing this chick was, her Kung Fu skills were freakin' amazing! And herself… Tigress herself was just pure awesomeness.

She was… _Everything_.

"Now…" The once lit up face had now died away into a solemn one, as her eyes looked up too his, gently pulling her hand out of his. "Why did you want me here too meet you, why not in the kitchen or something?"

"I wanted you too relax first… And of course, dude, tell me why you didn't want too cook…"

"So, I was brought out here for a discussion about my ways?"

"No! I was just asking… It's not like…!"

"Not like what? Not like the way you give compliments? Or not the way you embarrass your companion in front of others?"

"Oh, come on! You were arguing with me and you didn't give me any other choice! That was like, sooooo not fair, dude! I had too do that, there was no other way you would say yes or listen too me! And look, if you're mad at me calling you sexy, then forgive for saying my thoughts!"

"Don't try too sweet talk me, I've already had men do that too me! I was arguing with you; because I don't want too cook! Why should I? I am a fighter, not a chief!"

"Jeez… Why can't you just try and learn how too cook?! It's not that hard, and besides, you're already done with your training! Oh yeah… When I tell you the truth it has too be _**sweet**_ talking! _**Why are you so stubborn**_?!"

"_**Why do you?!"**_

"Because you both are just stubborn masters."

Turning around, both of them stared at Master Shifu, bowing their heads and whispering a 'Master Shifu' too him, as the older master just smiled. Walking towards them with, also leaning against the cane at the same time, his eyes darted down, smiling when he noticed each one of their hands were holding onto each other. Both of the younger warriors looked down; too only pull away as quickly as their eyes caught their hands in each other, as both of them gave each other a glare.

"_Why are you touching me…"_

"_Look who's talking…"_

Sighing, Shifu calmly leaned against the tree, looking down on the two figures as they were looking up at him, but not making eye contact. They must have been in shame, or they were just mad at their older master, but it was most likely the first on.

"Do you know that these peaches are like you…" Looking up at their master, questioning eyes as Shifu had hit the tree, making a peach fall out of it, which fall into his small hand.

_/GS5/… OMFG! He caught it this time! Joking… /GS5/_

"Aw yes… Peaches have one of the most soft surfaces, when your fingers and eyes run across it, you can tell the calm and gentle side too it. But when another peach grows next too it on a tree, it seems as though they are arguing of who will rule the tree. Later on they, they learn too love each other in the most simple matters, then later on it becomes as large as the tree it is on."

"And this…" Throwing up the peach, Shifu used his hand too cut it in half, Tigress catching on half, while Po caught the other half. The older master had caught the seed, lifting it up too their eyes as he used his foot too make a hole in the ground, placing the seed inside of it.

"Is what happens sometimes with the peaches. Sometimes the seeds grow, sometimes they don't. That would be life,"

He started talking, stopping too see if they had anything too say, but they didn't so he kept going on.

"But, what I mean though is that I want you two too work like that. You don't have too love like that, but you need too share something like that… Sense Po had learned Kung Fu like you, Tigress; you must learn cooking so you have an equal relationship."

"Yes, master Shifu."

Both of the bowed their heads, Po pushing himself off the ground, this time not falling back down. She was about too push herself up, until the furry, larger hand was reached out towards her, as her own hand went into his. Pulling her up, he tired his best not too be rough, smiling down at her, his eyes shinning they way they did earlier when they had been talking.

'_No wonder why I didn't know we were still holding hands, it feels so right…'_

Tigress ignored her thought though, pulling her hand away as she brushed the fur onto of her head back, taking a step in front of Po. Po, who gave a slight frown, nodded in approval for her too keep walking, as the group started walking back too the training grounds.

"Now we'll start cooking when we get there."

"…Fine with me…"

"I wish I could stay and watch, but I am truly late for the meeting, so I shall see you two soon." Both of the younger warriors bowed too him, as the older master bowed back, then turned away and started walking away. Then, he stopped though, looking back at them as Po thought he caught a smirk smile on Shifu's face.

"Oh yes, I forgot too tell you… I sent the other four out too get supplies, they'll probably be gone for about the rest of the day, maybe even night, so you two are by yourselves."

With that, their master never turned around all the way, and just walked away to go too his meeting he was supposed to go too. They stared at him till he passed the hill, meaning they couldn't see him anymore, and then they both walked back towards the training grounds. Where Tigress and Po thought the worst day of their life was about too happen.

_**Then again**_… Some things don't happen like that…

_To be continued… _

88888888

Okay, so I'm like, totally serious here, what you did you think of Tai Lung the first time you saw him? Did you think he was Tigress' father? That they were old flames? And that he was a no one? Just tell me what you think and we'll all see what happens. And yeah; I think I wanna bring one of my favorite bad boys back.

I don't think it was as humorous as the last chapter, but things will get better.

Hey, give me reviews, tell me what you liked and didn't like, and I'll see you later!

888888888


	4. My Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE…

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__…_

_I'm sorry guys, I've just been tired a bit and I know, I haven't updated in a while, I will though! Promise! _

_Also, no… Just plain out no. That Tai Lung question was not for this story, I do not plan too bring him in, and I'm not going too bring him into this one. I would like too thank you, no… __**SERIOUSLY thank you for the reviews and E-mails you're giving me, it really means a lot!**_

_So, just wanted too say 'Thanks' again, and I'll update soon!_

_Bye yall!_

_-Samantha Reed_


	5. ANOTHER note

…AUTHORS NOTE…

…_**AUTHORS NOTE**_…

I'm so sorry! I was in LA, and I was supposed to come back five days later, but one the fifth day coming back in Arizona the car broke down… In the middle of like, almost now where… -.-' We also had to find help, and you guys know how people are, they won't help anyone by themselves… -.-"

Then the people who were **GOING** to help us wanted us to pay them over a hundred dollars to just use their **CELL PHONE**! Thankfully, another couple came by, pushed the other couple away and let us use their cell phone, and they even picked up our car!

Thank you Ayanna and Chris!

I'm still writing this story though, I promised I would!

I'm also sorry to 'Kidgeki' for this mess, I'm still typing the story though and I will put up the new chapter soon! Also, for another person who asked me this question…

Yes, I do requests, I'm not a mind reader so, mail me or give me a review about it and I'll see if I know the TV show, movie, book, or other what not! And another question, no, I won't make fun or you, no matter what you ask. Trust me, there was a person who asked me to do an '_Dragon Tales_' story for them and they thought I would laugh, instead though; I surprised them by saying it was the coolest thing ever!

So, I'm just tell you that I'm still doing the story, sorry about this and it'll be up soon!

…_**END OF NOTE…**_


	6. Dumpling, My Dumpling?

88888888

88888888

08.10.08

Hey, it's me!

This is another Kung Fu Panda story, and yes this is also with Tigress and Panda, or Po depending on who you are. I do not want too say 'request', in fact this is rather an amazing idea from someone called 'Kidgeki', a person who has amazing ideas, but still makes me wonder.

So, this story is out too you and your ideas you get from cook shows! ;)

Also, the lyrics were changed by me, but the real lyrics were by Sam Concepcion.

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

I also wanted too thank you guys for the reviews and thoughts, no, the Tai Lung question was not for this story, it is for another one. Thank you anyway! And you guys need too stop beating me too the end of the story! ;o

And guys, come on, I said earlier that this was a bit OOC, happens, just cool off and let it be.

And let me start….

88888888

Title: Great… Flashback…

"**SHIT**! We have too take this out!"

Crying out, the Panda hurried too get a bucket and fill it up with water, as Tigress grabbed the nearest item, which was peach juice, and threw it at the stove. That though, had only made the fire bigger, which the element had only kept on raging on the stove, not giving up.

Running back into the room, the large Panda threw the bucket of water on the stove, the fire finally disappearing as a sigh left both of their lips. The Panda had turned around slightly, look at Tigress with an amused look, and then his grin slowly faded into a shock look. In slow motion, his mouth opened up, crying out as he lifted up the bucket.

"**GAH**! You're on **FIRE**!"

Everything went back into fast motion, her eyes looking down at her arm, crying out just in time for the water, some was left in the bucket, too be thrown on her, the fire on her arm also now gone.

Though, it wasn't as peaceful as that…

Her mouth that was once opened was now closed, the raging glare staring at him, heck, it seemed as though she was staring daggers at him. The fur on her arm was only a bit burnt, watching her brush off the ashes, shaking her head as her eyes looked up at Po's own dancing eyes.

"Ha… In half an hour you already put the stove on fire."

And with that, a mouthful of spit up water hit him in the face.

"That's why you kept your mouth closed…" Grumbling under his breath, his furry hand wiped off the water she had just spit on him, while his eyes looked back towards her, then wandered to the stove. "What happened though? I just left for about a minute and then this happened!"

Tigress' eyes dared to look up at the stove, frowning miserably as the burnt marks covered mostly the whole top of the stove. And the worst part was… Was the fact that she only cooking noodles. **Noodles! And this happened!**

"I stopped paying attention to it, it wasn't that important…" When the own frown crossed Po's face, and his eyes never looked up at her own eyes, she bit her lip and the cool tone faded away when she started talking again.

"Okay… That's not what happened. I was cooking, stirring the spoon around like you said… Then…" Noticing how her usual cool tone was now cracking a bit, Po had got off the stool he was resting his bottom on, grabbing onto her hand as he calmly yet; as gently pulled her down too sit on it.

"Come on, it couldn't of been that bad."

"It wasn't the fact that it had been so bad, I just don't know what happened. Just like last time…"

"Look, tell me what happened on the day the other fire started and I'll just… Figure it out."

She stared at him, opening her mouth, but then slightly closing it afterwards. What happened on that day? Now, she had to think about that….

_**/…FLASHBACK…/**_

…_**About five weeks ago…**_

"And you're cooking this, why?"

The warrior, female snake queried, an intrigued look upon her features as she watched her female friend stir the noodles in the pot that was cooking upon the fire. Tigress only gave a sigh, shrugging her shoulders as she arched her eyebrow up, a sigh leaving her lips at that moment. Tigress didn't even know why she was cooking, well; rather she did, she just didn't want to say why…

"Something new, Po seems to cherish cooking a lot so, I thought about trying it out."

"Ohh… So sense _**Po**_ likes it a lot, you wanted to try it and see if you could _**cherish**_ cooking as much as _**he**_ does?"

Rolling her amber, gold, and a mixture of at least five other colors, a despondent look crossed her features, pulling a yellow like bottle up, top already off. Pouring only about a spoon full of the liquid into the cooking pot, she pushed the cap back on, not noticing that a drop of vegetable oil landed only mere centimeters away from the burning flames.

…_That was one sneaky drop_…

…_Stupid drop too at that_…

"Ugh… I swear, by the Dragon Warrior, you always believe everything I do has to be about Po, it seems as though_** you**___like him more then me…"

"Are you saying you like Po then?"

Her mouth fell open a gap, about to give some smug response, until she realized Viper's words, holding a snarl, a laugh leaving her lips. That sneaky snake… Opening her mouth again to say something, she turned her head towards Viper, still mixing the noodles with another laugh leaving her.

"Well; _of course_ I like the Dragon Warrior, he's a great guy!"

'_Also funny, rather charming, always tries to help me out when I need it, he also loves children from what I've seen, he actually reads sometimes when the others aren't watching, and he's just so…'_

She never finished her thought though, because at the same time of her ending thought, a distraught, bawling scream filled the rest of her mind.

Tigress spun her head around, crying out in shock yet; pain as her training outfit on the left arm was now on fire, dropping the spoon as she pulled her arm away from the fire, looking for something to get it out. As her eyes wandered around the room and didn't find anything to take the flames out, the awe feelings took over, and the pain finally starting to hurt.

Then someone placed their rather big hand under her arm, lifting it up as the figure poured a cup of water onto the flames, taking it out in a matter of moments.

"_Hehe… Good thing I got water, huh_?"

Looking towards the whispering voice, her eyes caught the Panda's own eyes, a fake placed upon her features, until the smile was just gone. Behind him were the others, all of them staring at her with shock in their eyes, worried looks on their faces, as her eyes wandered down towards Shifu.

The man stood there, also in a state of shock, his eyes not looking at her though, staring at the fire. When his eyes looked back up at her, she quickly turned away, not listening to Po's words as he was mumbling something about '_wrapping Tigress up_'. When she tried to impress that Panda with cooking, they only thing she did was hurt herself, and by the muffled, laughing noise, made the others laugh at her.

…_Cooking was such a bummer_…

/… _**END OF FLASHBACK**_…/

As she ended her story, also of course removing some parts of it, her eyes wandered back up towards the Panda, who sat there with his 'eyebrow' raised up. He was thinking about the story, she kept stirring, she watched it mostly the whole time, and she added vegetable oil to make the noodl…

Then, it hit him.

"Did you watch **REALLY** carefully with the vegetable oil?"

"Yes, I **REALLY** did, of course I did you… Wait, why?"

"When cooking, vegetable oil helps the noodles not get so sticky and totally gross and what not, right? Of course though, if even a drop of oil gets into the fire…"

Po had pushed himself away from the stool, pulling the pot up as he noticed there was still a tiny flame still going. Pulling out the oil that they had been talking about for at least two minutes now, he was screwing the top off. Waving his hands in the air like an expert of the sort, and with a composure look upon him, he kept talking again.

"This is what happens."

In slow motion, one drop fell from the bottle, going down, down, and even more down towards the fire, the female tiger just staring at it. Finally, it landed in the burning flame, and everything went back into fast motion. The small, little flame burst up in a brusque matter, the once small flame now firing up over two feet tall.

Then, the Panda threw another cup of water on the fire, finally making it fully go out.

"So what, it happened twice, that's cool, that's cool…" His tone wasn't mocking, actually; it was a rather benign tone, as Tigress just stared at him, watching as his hand went out towards her, waiting for her to take it.

"Trust me, babe, my butt was kicked like… Twelve billion times and I still learned kung fu. All you can do is take another chance with cooking, and this time, I'm staying here with you."

With a sigh, a slight smile crossed her features, putting her hand into his own as he pulled her up off the wooden object, the female figure hitting his round, rather large belly. A soft smile formed on his face, wrapping his arm around her, placing the oil down before his ran his downy, balm fur covered hand on her cheek.

"And this time, we're making dumplings!"

_To be continued…_

88888888

I don't think it was as humorous as the last chapter, but things will get better.

Hey, give me reviews, tell me what you liked and didn't like, and I'll see you later!

88888888


	7. Dumpling, Noodles And Flour, OH MY!

88888888

88888888

/_**Sunday, July 27, 2008. 1:46 AM/ **_

Hey, it's me!

This is another Kung Fu Panda story, and yes this is also with Tigress and Panda, or Po depending on who you are. I do not want to say 'request', in fact this is rather an amazing idea from someone called 'Kidgeki', a person who has amazing ideas, but still makes me wonder.

So, this story is out too you and your ideas you get from cook shows! ;)

Also, the lyrics were changed by me, but the real lyrics were by Sam Concepcion. And yes; I'm finally doing the lyrics! /_LYRICS ARE KINDA FREAKY TO BY THE WAY! XD_/

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

I also wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and thoughts, no, the Tai Lung question was not for this story, it is for another one. Thank you anyway! And you guys need too stop beating me to the end of the story! ;o

And guys, come on, I said earlier that this was a bit OOC, happens, just cool off and let it be.

And let me start….

88888888

/_…We are done with our Kung Fu Fighting  
Your mind still needs to learn more  
Although the future is a little bit frightening  
It's the book of your life that you're writing…_/

The fascinating smell was now going around the kitchen as the two figures were cooking.

The large, round Panda was turning the spoon with just a few turns from his wrist, ignoring the noodles that he was cooking as his eyes were staring at the beautiful, grinning warrior that was messing with the dumplings. Watching in pride of his own work, she noticed his eyes, hold a smirk upon her lips as she pretened to not see his eyes on her.

In slow motion, she used the metal spoon that was turning the dumplings to throw just one dumpling in the air, as Po's eyes kept watching every single movement with hungry eyes… For both of the things in his sight… The dumpling spun up into the kitchen air, slowly going down, down, and down…

Right into Tigress' mouth.

With everything going back into fast motion, her eyes finally looked over at Po, who was now pouting that she ate the dumpling, as a wicked grin crossed her features.

/_…You're a dumpling in the pot  
A fresh bowl of noodles  
You could be a new start for cooking  
If you just go all the way  
Now what would it take to break  
I believe that you can bend  
Not only do you have to learn  
But you have got to exceed…_/

"It needs a few more minutes to go."

"Same with the noodles… By the way, dude, you're a dumpling theif now!"

Rolling her eyes with a stiffened laugh, her eyes looked over at him, an enormous grin came upon her features as she went back to the food. Both of them stayed in complete silence, but the grins were still placed upon their faces as they kept on cooking. Without even looking at each other still, both of the figures kept turning their spoons and cooking the food.

With a sigh, they both stayed in silence, the sound of boiling water was louder then them.

/_… We are done with our Kung Fu Fighting  
Your mind still needs to learn more  
Although the future is a little bit frightening  
It's the book of your life that you're writing…_/

"Why don't you add some Basil or somethin' to that…?"

"Because, that would be disgusting."

"Aw… Come on, bab'! It would taste great!"

"One, I'm not a 'bab' and two, it would be gross!"

"You're so stubborn…"

Mumbling that towards her, Po was adding a few of his own ingredients to the steaming noodles, noticing out of the corner of his own eyes that Tigress was watching him. A sigh left his lips, letting the once grinning face go away in a matter of moments with a despondent frown.

Something out the corner of his eye caught his attention._  
_

/_…You are a stubborn Tiger  
Why is it so hard to see  
Maybe it's just because  
You keep on looking at the doubts  
The journey's a hard one  
So much more than we don't know  
But sometimes you've got to go  
Go on and be your own hero…_/

"Hey, Po…"

"Yeah… What is it, dud…"

His words never finished, a handful of flour replacing his words as he took a step back, spoon still in his hand as Po stared at her in awe. Then, after long moments of realizing that flour was thrown at him, a grin crossed his dumbfounded face. Tigress merely gave him a smirk, going back to her place as she sniffed the air, a heavenly sigh leaving her.

"The dumplings and noodles are done!" She said, rather happily as the two figures in the room where taking the water out, making sure the food was truly done before doing all of that. While Tigress was messing with the dumplings, sense Po had already finished messing with the noodles, the large figure went behind her, picking up something.

"Hey, Tigress…"

/_…We are done with our Kung Fu Fighting  
Your mind still needs to learn more  
Although the future is a little bit frightening  
It's the book of your life that you're writing…_/

"Yes, Dragon Warrio…"

When turning her head around, also finished up with the dumplings, a handful of flour hit her own face, the female taking a step back, gasping. Instead of being like Po though; Tigress passed him a grin, reaching towards the flour as she threw another handful at him.

All of the sudden, a game was now in the kitchen, as though this was war just between the two.

She threw a handful, then he threw a handful, then she a handful, and then about a hundred handfuls of flour being thrown, the bag of flour was poured onto one of the figures…

/_…You're a dumpling in the pot  
A fresh bowl of noodles  
You could be a new start for cooking  
If you just go all the way  
NowI know what would it take to break  
I know that you can bend  
Not only did you learn to cook  
But you have also exceeded…_/

Gasping loudly, in a dramatic way, the large Panda fell back against one of the chairs at the table, Tigress smirking at him at the same time she was setting the food on the table, looking back at him with a wicked grin.

"_Aw… Didn't think I would do it, cub_?"

Her tone was smarmy, leaning against his chest, resting upon him as Po passed her a smirk, wrapping his large, fur covered arms around her. "_I didn't think you would, actually dude… Then again, you've surprised me before…" _His own tone held sarcasm in it all the way, both of the figures staring at each other, soft smiles on their faces.

Finally, leaning up towards each other, their lips touched, both of the figures pushing each other closer into the passionate kiss. Listening to the soft sound of the wind hitting against the window, along with the branches from a close by tree, the both of them stayed like that…

Until a cough caught their ears.

Pulling away quickly, the female Tiger and male Panda looked towards the door, their mouths fallening open at the sight. Monkey, Crane, and Mantis all had their own mouths fallen open, Viper giggling into her tail as Po and Tigress were still leaning against each other.

In front of the group of giggling and mumbling laughter creatures was none other then Shifu, a soft smile on his features. "M... Master Shifu…" Po and Tigress bowed in respect, both finally pushing each other away, Shifu noticing their cheeks were darker then normal.

"I thought you would be gone for… For weeks, with the others gone for about a few days…"

"Yes, well; you see, the others were already done with their shopping and other items they needed, so they came home early."

"And what about 'ya?"

Shifu stiffened a laugh in his throat, noticing that all of the younger warriors were eyeing the food on the table, but were waiting calmly for Shifu's response. "That is also easy, Dragon Warrior… I merely lied about that."

"_**WHAT**_?!"

Tigress and Po had both cried out at what the male had said, Shifu walking towards the table as he threw each of his students a bowl. The oldest male looked up at the two, stiffening back another laugh as the others pulled out their chairs, listening closely though to what their master was going to say next.

"Indeed, warriors… I lied, and I told the others before hand to also lie to you. If you were going to ask why, here's my answer… Because you both needed this. Period point blank. Now, sit and eat, before '**I**' eat it all!"

The made the whole ground laugh, everyone was arguing over the food, which of course making jokes about Tigress and Po, as the group kept on laughing. Po and Tigress stayed back though, not eating yet, as the two figures were whispering to each other.

"_I can't believe they did that…"_

"_I know Tigress, I know. It was wrong to lie to us, cruel to also trick us like that…"_

"_We really have to thank them later on for that..."_

"_I totally agree, bab'…"_

"_We should go eat before they make more jokes…"_

"_Yeah, totally… But Tigress…"_

"_Yes, Dragon Warrior…"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

With those last few words, the two passed each other another quick kiss, right at the time the others were looking at them. The males gave their '_ohs_' and '_aws_' as Viper was giggling into her tail again, Po and Tigress finally taking a seat down. Shifu opened his mouth as his eyes were looking over at Po, eyes seeming to dance with joy.

"You know what this means, don't you, Dragon Warrior?"

"I… I believe so…"

"Yes, indeed; we'll all be joking about you for the next few days."

"Also next week." Crane piped in, closing his mouth after he said that…

"More like next month…" Monkey mumbled, holding back a snicker as he took a bite out of the dumplings…

"More like next year…" Viper giggled, taking her own bite out of the noodles…

"Dude; we're gonna be making fun of you for the rest of your life!" Mantis laughed out loud, the other joining into their laughter as Po and Tigress blushed under their fur, laughing with them also.

_What the others couldn't see though was that Po and Tigress were holding hands under the table…_

…_**And that, my dear ladies and ghouls, is the ending of this story…**_

/_…We are done with our Kung Fu Fighting  
Your mind still needs to learn more  
Although the future is a little bit frightening  
It's the book of your life that you're writing…_/

8888888

Yes, it's finally done! It should have been done WEEKS ago, but you know things happen…

Now, please leave reviews and what not about the story, tell me what was liked and not liked! If you want to, E.mail me, that would perfectly okay with me. Oh yes, and for a certain person who asked me the question in one of my reviews…

Dude, I don't really know what kind of dumplings they are makin', I guess whatever kind of dumplings you think are the best!

Now, I must be off and try to finish some of the other stories, probably won't, but I'm gonna TRY…

Have a great day!

8888888


End file.
